Back problems are endemic in the human species. Seemingly, since humans started to stand erect, we have been plagued by back problems.
Over the last few decades, a variety of back manipulating devices have become available. Some of these provide a bed for a patient. The bed includes a array of cylindrical pockets, the vertical dimension of which can be increased or decreased pneumatically, hydraulically, or mechanically. The apparatus usually also includes a control arrangement to impart a tidal motion to the array to cause a rythmic manipulation of the back muscles to restore mobility. Unfortunately, such devices produce relatively little benefit, and in cases where significant muscle spasm exists, may be counter productive.
Most individuals experience back pain at one time or another. Such pain is acute and disabling. In most instances, bed rest and time reduce pain sufficiently for activities to be resumed.
The manipulation of the human back is the domain of the health care specialist. In some instances, a chiropractor can help reduce the amount of time required before activities can be resumed. At times, medications are needed to treat either the pain or the muscle spasms associated with back problems. In extreme cases, surgery is necessary.
In most instances, back pain is initiated by some trauma which results in the misalignment of some back bone or bones, joints or muscles which, in turn, induces muscle spasms. The various muscle groups respond unfortunately by overcompensating tension adjustments which may compound the problem by producing greater pain and more misalignment. Bed rest or chiropractic manipulation or physical therapy provides the means for realigning of the bones and eliminating the muscle spasms. The time required for relief usually depends on the manner in which the back muscle groups are manipulated. The present invention is directed at apparatus for manipulating the skeletal frame and, thus, the muscle groups of the human back while the patient is inactive.